Tidurlah
by ershin
Summary: Istirahatlah Aang. Pejamkan matamu. Jika ia mengalahkanmu di mimpi, kau harus mengalahkannya di kenyataan.


**Tidurlah**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender © Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**

_Gaje dan sedikit melenceng…_

* * *

Tidak lama lagi dunia akan kembali normal. Tapi semua itu tergantung dari usaha kami masing-masing, terutama avatar—Aang. Bukannya aku tidak percaya pada Aang, tetapi aku sangat khawatir padanya. Memang ia sudah menguasai tiga elemen dunia—air, udara, dan tanah—namun hanya satu yang belum, yaitu api. Aang belum mendapatkan guru yang benar-benar ahli dalam bidangnya. Meski kami sudah pergi ke negara api dan menyamar sebagai keluarga yang baru saja pindah, tetap saja Aang belum bisa menerima pelajaran yang diberikan. Lalu aku dan Sokka—yang berperan sebagai orangtua Aang—sering dipanggil karena Aang membuat ulah di sekolahnya. Mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan anak-anak lain yang membuat onar dan Aang hanya membela diri, tapi yang ditanggapi oleh gurunya malah sebaliknya.

Dan lagi, aku khawatir, Aang sering mendapatkan mimpi buruk bertemu dengan raja api. Aang mengatakan bahwa di dalam mimpinya, ia dikalahkan Ozai, dimasak hidup-hidup, dimasukkan ke dalam tungku api, dan lain sebagainya. Ia jadi takut untuk memejamkan matanya. Kurang tidur membuatnya kelelahan. Kulit di sekitar matanya berubah menjadi hitam. Kadang kala ia tertidur saat sedang mengendarai Appa, hampir saja membuat kami semua menabrak pohon. Ataupun saat sedang latihan…

* * *

"Aang, awas!"

"Whoaaa!"

_BYUUUR!_

Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, aku melihat Aang sudah jatuh ke sungai, tubuhnya basah kuyup dan di atasnya ada sebuah bumerang yang pemiliknya berada di atas pohon tak jauh dari sungai itu. Di bawah pohon ada Toph yang sedang memberi makan Momo entah dengan apa.

Dengan cepat, Sokka turun dan berjalan mendekati Aang. "Maaf, yang tadi itu tidak sengaja," ujar Sokka sembari menjulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh anak lelaki di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tadi sedikit mengantuk dan tidak lihat ke depan, hehe. Hoooaahm…" Aang menguap lebar, tangan kirinya menutupi mulutnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengembalikan bumerang milik Sokka, kemudian ia pergi. Aku mengikutinya.

"Aang!" seruku, namun ia tidak menoleh. Aang terus berjalan, pandangan matanya tetap tertuju ke depan, tapi kosong. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Aku terus mengejarnya, dan mataku membesar, lalu seruku, "Aang, di depanmu ada—!"

_BUK!_

"Aaaw!"

"—pohon…"

Telat. Aang menabrak pohon di depannya. Ia jatuh sambil sebelah tangannya memegangi kepalanya. Aku segera menghampiri anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Yah, begitulah…" katanya seraya berdiri. Keningnya sedikit merah akibat benturan tadi, sekitar matanya hitam, tubuhnya basah, dan ia tampak lesu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku khawatir saat ia berpaling ke arah lain.

Ia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. "Latihan," ujarnya singkat.

Kutarik lengannya sebelum ia pergi, Aang menatapku dengan heran. Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Aang," ucapku pelan, "Istirahatlah dulu. Kau pasti lelah latihan setiap hari. Aku mengerti kau ingin meningkatkan kekuatanmu, tapi kau juga butuh istirahat. Jangan paksakan dirimu!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur, Katara. Kau tahu kalau aku selalu mimpi buruk." Wajahnya tertunduk lesu, membuatku semakin iba. Tapi, kulemparkan sebuah senyuman dan meyakinkan dia bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku mengangkat dagunya hingga mata kami saling beradu. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahku. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menemanimu," ujarku.

Sesaat ia terdiam, mungkin ia tidak yakin. "Ayolah! Kau tidak akan mampu mengalahkan raja api jika kau tidak mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup, Aang," kataku sekali lagi, berusaha membujuknya.

Lagi-lagi hening. Ia menunduk kemudian menatapku, lalu menunduk lagi—kurasa ia sedang mencari kebenaran dalam paradoksku. Kuperhatikan kepala gundulnya yang mengkilap terkena sinar matahari di sore hari. Apalagi tepat di bawah tato panah biru di kepalanya itu, 'Seperti bintang jatuh…? Mungkin,' bisikku dalam hati sambil menahan tawa. Untung Aang tidak menyadarinya.

Setelah puas berpikir, pengendali udara itu kembali mengangkat wajahnya, mengadu mata coklatnya dengan iris biruku. Ia tersenyum simpul seraya berkata, "Kau benar juga. Aku harus beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenagaku."

Aku membalas senyumannya, lalu menyuruhnya untuk berganti pakaian kemudian mengajaknya ke tempat lain untuk beristirahat sebentar.

.

Setelah berjalan sekitar dua menit, akhirnya kami mendapatkan tempat yang cocok. Meski tidak jauh beda dengan tempat kami sebelumnya, namun tempat ini memiliki pemandangan yang lebih menarik. Yah, setidaknya bukan pemandangan seperti Sokka yang sedang rebutan makanan dengan Momo. Jauh lebih menarik dari itu.

Yang kami lihat adalah langit, gunung, dan desa.

Langit sore ditemani matahari merah yang berada di ufuk barat, terasa begitu damai. Awan-awan perak menghiasi langit senja. Terlihat juga garis horizon—yang seakan membelah bumi dan langit di ujung sana—diputuskan oleh puncak gunung di belakang sebuah desa. Burung-burung terbang berkelompok, kembali ke sarangnya masing-masing sambil membawa makanan. Makhluk kecil yang baru saja keluar dari cangkangnya menyambut burung-burung itu—induknya.

Udara di tempat ini begitu nyaman, mengalir dengan lembutnya, menggelitik tengkuk kami. Di depan terdapat gunung dan di bawahnya ada desa yang tidak begitu besar dan diapit oleh pohon-pohon lebat yang menjulang. Di dekat desa itu ada sungai, terlihat sekali beberapa petani bolak-balik dari pertaniannya ke sungai tersebut. Di sekitar pertanian itu, ada beberapa anak kecil sedang berlarian ke sana-ke sini, mengejar temannya—mungkin sedang bermain kucing dan tikus. Di tempat khusus, terdapat pemuda-pemudi sedang menari dan bernyanyi bersama. Mereka tampak bahagia dan menikmati acara itu. Bunyi yang dihasilkan oleh alat musik yang mereka mainkan begitu indah.

Semua itu seakan menjadi teater di depan mata. Sungguh aku jadi terbawa suasana.

.

Seusai mengagumi keindahan alam itu, aku menoleh ke belakang dan kudapati Aang sudah terlelap di bawah pohon. Kedua tangannya dilipat ke belakang, menjadikannya sebuah bantal bagi kepala botaknya itu. Kaki kirinya dilipat dan menekuk ke atas, sedangkan kaki kanannya lurus ke arahku berdiri sekarang ini. Aku tersenyum lalu menghampirinya.

Tubuhku setengah berjongkok dengan tangan bertumpu pada kaki. Kembali aku tersenyum melihat betapa polosnya Aang ketika tidur. Wajahnya begitu tenang, mulutnya terbuka saat ia menarik napas dan tertutup saat ia membuangnya—begitu terus-menerus, tanda bahwa ia sangat lelah dan menikmati tidurnya. Kadang kala ia tersenyum bahkan tertawa, membuatku penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di alam tidurnya.

Aku duduk di dekatnya bersandarkan pohon dekat Aang tadi. Kuangkat kepalanya dan kuletakkan di atas pahaku. Dari pipi hingga kepalanya kuelus—menjalarkan kehangatan telapak tanganku—dan bersenandung layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang menina-bobokan bayinya. Melihatnya begitu nyenyak—seperti sudah seratus tahun tidak tidur—aku pun tersenyum. "Tidurlah, Aang. Jika Raja Api Ozai mengalahkanmu dalam mimpi, kau harus mengalahkannya di kenyataan. Tak usah takut akan mimpimu. Aku akan menemani dan menjagamu di sini hingga kau terbangun nanti. Selalu…"

**

* * *

FIN

* * *

**

Judul, summary, dan cerita engga nyambung  
Susunan kalimat engga beraturan  
Gaje  
Datar  
Melenceng  
Inti cerita engga dapat  
Ending yang ngegantung  
Author lupa cerita aslinya  
Err, review?  
-ditendang-


End file.
